Aircraft cabin seats are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Useable volumetric space on an aircraft may be limited for large, well-appointed seats. Additionally, seats should not hinder ingress and egress for passengers in the event of an emergency. Aircraft cabin seats may be used for long periods of time and longer duration flights. An uncomfortable cabin seat may cause pain and/or discomfort for the crew on an aircraft.